


Danganronpa: Forgotten Hope

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: “Hope's Peak, a school for the best of the best. He had earned his spot here, amongst the greatest the world has to offer. It felt nice, confidence keeping his chin raised high. Daiki Hirata, the Ultimate Chess Player. Arriving early wasn't so bad, he could prepare his room and get ready for the ceremony, even scope out any classmates that he had overlooked to befriend and use to his liking.”Hope’s Peak Academy, one of the greatest schools around the world. Anyone who attends is set for life-guaranteed success. Being scouted is an honor that anyone would take without hesitation. To attend under the title of an Ultimate is any highschoolers dream. At least...Thats what Daiki thought. Even the skilled strategist could of never expected what came next.A rewrite of THH written entirely with OCs. Motives, victims, and executions are all different and several plot points have been altered to fit the new cast-along with some other additions.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue-Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that I’m not super proud of this chapter but I think it serves as a good starter and a decent introduction to our ‘lovely’ protag. This is definitely one of the shorter parts I’ll be writing and the next part may take a while to finish thanks to its length in comparison to this one-I apologize in advance.

The navy-blue haired boy leaned against the pole he held onto, other hand holding up a novel as his pale eyes flicked over the pages. Though, he didn’t process the words. It was more of a distraction to avoid having to socialize this early in the morning. Daiki closed his eyes and thunked his head backwards against the pole, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. 

He had stayed up all night researching his classmates, curious to see if there was anyone even close to being usable in the future. He often saw the world itself like a chess match, and he was always sure to be looking for more pawns-always one step ahead of anyone he came across. The mindset was always useful, especially when he needed to push emotions to the side and think logically. It was the reason he could win his matches with such ease.

His studying had gone on for hours, and while the information he got was useful, he already regretted getting such little sleep. He didn't even  _ need  _ to be arriving this early. Hope's Peak’s entrance ceremony wouldn’t even start for another 3 hours. He hated mornings enough as it was…

He closed the book in his hands and slipped it under his arm, crossing his arms and humming softly. He might as well distract himself until the train arrived...None of his classmates fully caught his interest, but it was good to keep a mental note. Eito was the most curious to him, his family name remaining unlisted. Eito, the ultimate reporter-specializing in crime scenes, mysteries, and murder cases. Any background check he had attempted resulted in failure, and a lot of the blonde was shrouded in mystery. Still, any articles the teen wrote proved to be accurate and informative, even leading to him finding some information on his classmates he hadn’t thought of looking into. Someone like him would be useful to be on the good side of.

Then there was the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator. He wasn't sure if he was more amused or annoyed by the title. Emiko Yoshioka, a girl who had supposedly contacted the dead multiple times. He supposed talking to her about that nonsense would surely be entertaining, but when it came to the dead it seemed much more interesting to talk to someone who actually knew what they were doing. Sachihiro Yamazaki, the Ultimate Mortician. Despite his young age he had prepared countless bodies and seemingly had no issues with the sight of blood or corpses-it was almost fascinating. Though not much about him was documented and he had apparently been homeschooled for most of his childhood. He assumed Hope’s Peak scouted him based solely on reports of his talent rather than notes given by different schools. Two seemingly similar talents with such major differences. He couldn’t help but be curious at how else they would differ.

The next person who entered his mind was the Ultimate Model, Kisho Hada. At base level the teen and his family was beyond wealthy and he had assumed the family paid the school off to let him in-or even threatened to sue if they didn't, however, at another glance he really did live up to the title of an Ultimate. The brunet boy had accomplished more than he originally expected and had influence all around the world. It was almost terrifying to think about-Just by wearing an outfit or advertising for a brand he had the power to completely alter how people thought.

Rei Mio, the Ultimate Butler. He didn’t know much about the teen himself, but Eito’s articles about him had been more than informative. He was more than fit for the title of an Ultimate, having served several rich, high class families. He did as told with ease and the results were always better than ever expected. Rei had even served for multiple country leaders, having worked for the prime minister at one point in time.

When it came to talents alone, Daiki spent more time than he was willing to admit researching the Ultimate Lucky Student. He hadn’t found info on the student themselves, but it was interesting to look into. According to what he had found, Hope’s Peak held a raffle every year to pick one normal high school student to join the class. He assumed it was an experiment of sorts but wasn’t entirely sure. It was odd how little he could find despite it being a recurring event the school did every year. He’d have to talk to the supposed Lucky Student after the ceremony...

He opened his eyes in frustration, forcefully pulled from his thoughts by the sudden sharp stop of the subway train. Daiki let out a soft, annoyed sigh and grabbed his black and white checkered patterned luggage bag. It was still dark when he stepped off and stared up at the giant building that was his new school, though the sky was beginning to lighten. A smirk spread across his pale features, admiring the sight before him.

Hope's Peak, a school for the best of the best. He had earned his spot here, amongst the greatest the world has to offer. It felt nice, confidence keeping his chin raised high. Daiki Hirata, the Ultimate Chess Player. Arriving early wasn't so bad, he could prepare his room and get ready for the ceremony, even scope out any classmates that he had overlooked to befriend and use to his liking. 

He took one last look at the prestigious academy before adjusting his gloves and bow and beginning to walk past the gates. He didn't want to stay out in the cold morning air for much longer. But the moment he stepped onto the school ground, he felt his stomach twist and a sheet of sweat build against his forehead. It hit him with a sharp pang, taking toll on his body faster than he would have logically expected. Daiki mentally cursed to himself as his body became heavy and weak under his legs, vision blurring and thoughts fogging over. He couldn't even take the time to focus and think of a solution or plausible reasoning behind this as his body instinctively gripped at his luggage for some sort of stability.

Despite his strengths and his efforts, he fell to his knees as his vision faded and his head cleared of any thoughts. The last thing he could reason behind…was how miserably pathetic he felt and how badly his body ached.


	2. Prologue-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Ultimate Chess Player placed his hands on the desk to help him stand up, blinking in surprise as his gloved finger brushed against a paper he hadn’t noticed beforehand. Daiki sighed and grabbed it, looking over the pamphlet. It was covered in crayon scribbles and barely eligible writing. Was this some sort of joke?
> 
> “Hey there, new kid! The next semester is about to start! Starting today, this school will be your entire world!”“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This part was originally going to include more than the cast reveal, but it was getting long and I ended up cutting it in half so it didn’t drag on-Hopefully part 3 won’t take as long to get out-I hope you all enjoy it!

A loud buzzing filled his ears. His body burned and ached. His head felt like it was full of static. Daiki’s face scrunched up in annoyance as his fingers twitched. Before he even opened his eyes he was instantly aware that something wasn’t right. He lifted his head and slowly opened his soft blue eyes, growling softly in frustration as he tried to clear his head enough to process what was happening.

He was in a classroom, seated at a desk. Had he dozed off during a lesson? No-That wasn’t likely. He had gotten bored in class before but had never gone to a point of falling asleep. Even if he did so normally, the classroom he was in wasn’t familiar. Daiki rubbed the bridge of his nose, leaning back in the seat. His head ached and his entire body felt unusually stiff. How long had he been asleep?

The Ultimate Chess Player placed his hands on the desk to help him stand up, blinking in surprise as his gloved finger brushed against a paper he hadn’t noticed beforehand. Daiki sighed and grabbed it, looking over the pamphlet. It was covered in crayon scribbles and barely eligible writing. Was this some sort of joke?

_ “Hey there, new kid! The next semester is about to start! Starting today, this school will be your entire world!” _

He narrowed his eyes, scoffing slightly. This was just pathetic. Still, he slipped the paper into his short pockets and glanced around, instantly noticing a camera which seemed to bore holes into his very soul. Daiki stiffened on instinct, trying to calm himself and think reasonably. Schools had security systems. Cameras are needed to help make sure students are safe. It made sense that a classroom would have one. 

Pale blue eyes surveyed the room once more, widening at the metal plates that covered the windows. The camera could be explained but plattings over the windows made no sense. Even on a lock down this seemed like a bit much. He sighed nervously and ran his gloved fingers through his dark, navy blue hair, walking over to the window. He gently knocked on the coverings, confirming his suspicions. This wasn’t some flimsy thin material that could be easily taken down. Who’s sick prank was this?

The teen leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he glanced up at the clock.

_ 8 am _

Had he really slept for 3 hours? Something about this wasn't right and his stomach twisted at the thought. Daiki wasn’t used to not knowing what was going on. He absolutely hated this feeling of confusion that kept building up. Wait...8 am? Shit-had he slept through the entrance ceremony?

Daiki rubbed his temples and sighed, walking to the door. If he missed this chance he was going to be pissed. Whoever was responsible for this was going to pay. He nearly shrunk back as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallways. Why the hell was everything so bright? Saying it was disorientating was putting it lightly. The teen swore under his breath and glanced around, finding his way to the main hall.

The moment he stepped inside he was nearly suffocated by the tension, causing him to throw up his guard as he did a quick head count. 1..2...5...9...15 others. He also took note of a giant black dog laying beside one of the girls sitting in the corner. He narrowed his eyes and sighed as the majority of eyes turned to him.  _ ‘Lovely.’ _

“God...Finally! Took you long enough! We don't have all day, asshole!” The sarcastic voice belonged to one of the guys leaning against the far wall, arms crossed and facial expression more than annoyed. His entire appearance was the definition of extra-half his head shaved with the other dyed brightly.

“Hey! Cmon! You don't have to be a dick about it!” A shorter, more energetic, blonde boy spoke up. His hair was parted with musical hair pins, finger raised as his other arm held an overly decorated binder against his chest,”Besides, none of us really know what's going on!”

“Shit-sorry man…” The original voice rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with a nervous laugh.

The blonde laughed, smiling brightly,”Don't apologize! You didn't mean any harm!”

A white haired boy in the back softly spoke up, bugs crawling against his skin,”He...um...He makes 16 of-“

“That makes 16 of us! ‘Think that's everyone?” An energetic girl pipped up, long blue and purple pigtails swaying with her movements as she bounced on her toes.

The tallest one in the room crossed his arms, the blonde adjusting his glasses as he spoke clearly,”Most likely. 16 is a reasonable cut off point. Though either way, we still have no clue why we’re here.”

Daiki sighed and adjusted his string bow, eyes narrowing as he spoke coldly,”So I’m assuming everyone is in the same situation?”

An oddly pretty brunet boy-which he recognized as Kisho Hada-hummed and twirled his hair around his finger,”Situation? You mean waking up randomly in an empty part of the school all by yourself after passing out at the entrance.”

The Ultimate Chess Player stiffened in surprise, nodding after a moment as a scrawny male with hair over one eye and bandages over his face spoke coldly,”You aren’t special. Everyone’s just as confused.”

The loud pigtail girl was standing next to the scrawny boy, elbowing him in the arm,”Hey! Don't be rude!”

The boy blinked in surprise before apologizing coldly, clearly not meaning it, but it seemed to be enough for her as she smiled and threw up two peace signs,”See! That wasn’t so hard!”

“So everyone is just as clueless as I thought…No one has any clue what happened.” The voice was warm and soft, belonging to a neatly dressed brunet boy who was leaned against the wall, cleaning his glasses with an annoyed expression.

“Yeah!” A peach haired boy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,”None of us even know each other's names. It's kinda weird.”

“Oh! About that!” The energetic blonde boy with the musical hair pins shot his free hand up, effectively catching everyone’s attention. Once everyone’s eyes were on him he smiled brightly, bouncing on his toes,”Why don't we all take turns introducing ourselves? Just our names and talents of course…So we can at least put names to faces!”

The pigtail girl beamed, a bright smile rivaling the loud blonde’s spread across her face,”Oh! Oh! Oh! That's a good idea!!”

The much taller blonde smiled slightly, adjusting his glasses with a soft sigh,”Reasonable enough. Shouldn't take long.”

“Hell yeah!” The shorter blonde laughed, smiling. He had messy blonde hair that was pulled away from his eyes by musical hair clips. The boy had soft, honey brown eyes and warm, darker toned skin. A bright yellow sweater a couple sizes too big was thrown over his small stature,”Names Haruki Tsuji! I’m the Ultimate Pianist! My friends call me Haru though!”

Daiki sighed and walked across the room to the vault like covering over where the door should be, knocking on it gently with a sigh. The hell was going on?

Pigtail girl smiled, twirling on her feet to face everyone,”I’m the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator! Emiko Yoshioka! Just Emi’s cuter tho!” She laughed, her smile growing brighter. She had bright pink markings under her soft purple eyes, blue hair tied into two long ponytails that seemed to fade to purple at the tips. She was wearing a simple, brightly colored blue and pink hoodie with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and hair ties on her wrists.

The navy-blue haired teen couldn't help but scoff, crossing his arms and glaring down the girl,”Paranormal Investigator? Really?” Daiki raised his chin a bit, staring daggers at her,”I refuse to believe they would let someone with as ridiculous of a ‘talent’ as yours into Hope’s Peak.”

Emi blinked before crossing her arms and huffing in frustration-face comparable to that of an angry kitten,”Oh please! Like I’m gunna take that bullshit from you! I’m an Ultimate! I know what I’m talking about!” She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward,”Besides, you haven't even introduced yourself! Why should I put any faith in your nonsense?”

Daiki blinked in surprise before huffing in annoyance,”I’m Daiki Hirata. The Ultimate Chess Player. Does that suffice with you? Or should I go in more-“

“Guys! Stop fighting! Jeez!” A girl with dull purple hair rose her voice with a huff, effectively cutting Daiki off. He blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to speak-only to be cut off again.

“There is no need for violence.” A tall girl with cool black hair and piercing peach eyes sighed, rubbing her temple,”Really…You are highschoolers, aren’t you? Arguments like these are so childish…”

The tall, black haired girl sighed again before smiling warmly, her peach eyes glinting with amusement,”I’m the Ultimate Formal Dancer, Chiyo Akamine.” She was dressed formally with a black vest over her white dress shirt and a knee length, silky, black skirt that had a slit on the side, revealing part of her thigh.

The purple haired girl grinned energetically, beaming as she bounced on her toes and threw her arm up,”Name’s Keiko Kasumi! I’m the Ultimate Figure Skater!” Her dull purple hair had a bow in the back, wearing a simple, cute, softly colored pink school uniform.

Kisho hummed softly, emerald eyes shining as he adjusted the shirt collar to his warm, brown, school uniform,”I’m Kisho Hada. The Ultimate Model,” he almost purred in a way, seemingly putting more focus on the girls,”But I’m sure you all knew that already. It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies.” 

Emi shuddered, rolling her eyes and mumbling softly,”Creep.”

After a long moment of silence, the short, white haired boy spoke up quietly,”I’m...uhh...I-I’m Sachihiro Y-Yamazaki…T-The Ultimate Mortician,” His sapphire blue eyes avoided eye contact as he hid his face in the fur neck of the jacket he wore over his uniform. It was as if he didn’t even notice the bugs crawling across his skin and over his clothing. He fidgeted with his fingers, rambling softly,”Oh…T-That’s kind of long…sorry…Umm…oh! S-Saki works too…!”

An orange haired girl with short, fluffy pigtails wearing a simple dress shirt and skirt threw her arm around another girl with long, partially braided light green hair and a soft pink apron over her uniform. The orange haired girl smiled sweetly, clearly a bit nervous,”I’m Sako Sachimi…And she’s Tori Ueno! Ultimate Puppeteer and Florist respectively…!”

Chiyo walked over and plucked a leaf from Tori’s hair-who smiled softly and thanked her quietly as Sako laughed awkwardly.

After a moment soft laughter filled the room, a red head with a warmly colored performers outfit stepping into the center of the room,”Naoyuki Hamamoto, Ultimate Escape artist. You should all be thankful to share a class with me.” Despite everyone’s glaring at him, Naoyuki smiled, his multicolored eyes sparkling with amusement as his face paint only seemed to pop with his smirk. 

The short boy with bandages over his mouth and arms sighed, rolling his visible eye and rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a simple red and yellow sweater uniform with knee high boots and long, messily tied white and purple hair,”’M Insou Miakuru. Ultimate Horror Novelist.”

Despite his annoyed and cold tone, Emi gasped and ran back over to him, grasping his hands without hesitation,”Wait! Wait! Wait! You're Black Rose, right? I gotta be right!”

He blinked in surprise, awkwardly hesitating,”Uhh…Yeah.”

The blue haired girl beamed, bouncing on her toes as she kept grasp on the now blushing boy’s hands,”I love your books! They’re all so amazing! No wonder you have the title of an Ultimate! It really shows!”

Insou hesitated, clearly unsure of what to do as she rambled on and on to him.

The rude, sarcastic voice from before spoke up. His hair was dyed brightly in 3 different colors, his skin a warm tanned tone. He was wearing a faded red tracksuit over a black leotard with a black bandana tied around his neck,”The name’s Akio Funai! Ultimate Graffiti Artist!”

“I’m Rei Mio.” The formally dressed brunet haired boy put his glasses back on, bowing slightly. He was dressed in an overly extravagant dark grey suit with patterns of white and gold along his sleeves,”Ultimate Butler. It's a pleasure to meet you all.”

Keiko smiled at him, laughing,”Hey c'mon…You don't have to be so formal with us.”

Rei blinked, his sapphire eyes shifting to look at the purple haired girl,”I apologize. Force of habit.”

Daiki sighed, blinking as he noticed a girl curled up in the corner next to a massive, overly fluffy black dog who stared back at him with intense honey brown eyes. The girl finally looked up, her hair a deep dull red hidden under a black beanie with cat ears. She was wearing a soft cream colored hoodie over a white dress shirt, a dark blue school blazer thrown over the hoodie with a black skirt.

She mumbled something quietly to herself, before the dog licked her cheek and seemingly encouraged her to stand up, which she did shakily. Her yellow eyes seemed vacant for a long moment before she sighed and spoke coldly, hands following along with a few of her words in sign language,”I’m Usagi Yogi…The Ultimate Pet Caretaker.”

Usagi’s fingers brushed against her dog’s back with a soft smile that was barely noticeable. Her tone seemed bored as she spoke,”This is Chimon…”

The peach haired boy leaned against the vault, rubbing the back of his neck and nervously looking up at the camera that stared down at the group. He was wearing a black sweater with a white hoodie thrown over it and a four leaf clover pin over his heart. His black jeans were covered in rips and tears, revealing red tights underneath. The boys dull green eyes looked away from the camera and back to the group, smiling awkwardly,”Oh uhh…I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student! Hisao Noya!”

The chess player blinked slightly. So this was the lucky student he had looked into-This year’s chosen student from the raffle. He’d have to ask more about that later… 

“I suppose that makes me last,” The tall blonde sighed, taking off his black framed glasses to clean them with a sigh. He had gently tanned skin with a mole at the corner of his lips, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black jacket sliding off his shoulders. He had suspenders keeping his slacks up and a golden pocket watch at his side,”My name’s Eito. I’m the Ultimate Reporter.”

His tone was cold and tired, but genuine. Though, Daiki was more focused on the lack of a family name. He hadn’t found one during his research and the blonde avoided saying it. But right as he parted his lips to speak he was cut off by a loud screech of static and an overly happy, cartoonish voice that echoed through the room.

“Testing! Testing! This thing on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments are much appreciated! Feel free to leave any theories, predictions or any other random note down in the comments! I’d love to hear what everyone thinks!


End file.
